The invention relates to a stack of layers reflecting, at least in part, in the infrared range and reflecting, in particular, heat radiation, for transparent substrates, comprising at least one xe2x80x9cfunctionalxe2x80x9d layer and xe2x80x9cantireflectionxe2x80x9d layers which are arranged on both sides of the silver layer.
In the context of the invention, the term xe2x80x9cfunctional layer(s)xe2x80x9d is intended to mean the layer or layers which, in the stack, have the properties of reflection in the infrared range and/or in the solar radiation range, and which are generally metallic, more particularly based on a noble metal such as Ag (if appropriate also containing minority constituents, for example as small proportion of another metal). By way of explanation, silver layers have high reflectivity in the infrared range and their sunproofing or low-emission property can thus be utilized.
In the scope of the invention, the term xe2x80x9cantireflection layersxe2x80x9d is intended to mean a layer, or a superposed series of layers, having in particular the function of adjusting the optical appearance of the stack, with a view to reducing its light reflection, and generally based on dielectrics such as metal compounds, for example metal oxides.
The present invention thus concerns stacks of the (antireflection layer/functional layer/ antireflection layer) type, a sequence which may if appropriate be repeated n times, with n=1, 2, 3, . . . . It should be noted that thin layers, generally of metal, which are intended to protect and/or promote adhesion of the functional layers, may also be provided at the interfaces between the antireflection layers and the functional layers. These are sometimes referred to by the term xe2x80x9csacrificial layersxe2x80x9d when they are on the functional layer and when they oxidize at least partially following the subsequent deposition of an oxide-based layer by reactive sputtering in the presence of oxygen.